


New Neighbours

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Spiritassassin Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, there goes the neighbourhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: “There’s a naked guy mowing the lawn,” Finn says, coffee frozen halfway to his lips.





	New Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](http://goddammitstacey.tumblr.com/post/162377434658/fic-prompts) on tumblr: "You should do Poe/Finn living across the street from Baze/Chirrut with #43 :D"

“There’s a naked guy mowing the lawn,” Finn says, coffee frozen halfway to his lips as he stares out their front window. “Poe, why is there a naked guy mowing the lawn?”

“Oh,” Poe says, stepping up beside him, sipping his own sugar filled monstrosity. “That’s Chirrut, he and his husband moved into the house across the street last week.”

Finn looks from the man carefully skirting their tomato bushes with the ride on mower to Poe and back again. And…oh my god, is the guy blind? There’s a naked blind man mowing his lawn.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Finn says weakly. It’s too damn early for this.

Poe grins at him as he heads for the front porch. “He lost a bet we had going yesterday.”

Jesus Christ, and Finn actually married this man. “Of course he did.”

“Come out and I’ll introduce you.”

Finn takes a large gulp of his coffee because if Poe’s found someone willing to take him up on shit like this, he’s gonna need it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr me!](http://goddammitstacey.tumblr.com)


End file.
